


your hand on my back in a crowd

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Madney Moments [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hands, Memories, Reminiscing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: A pregnant Maddie reminisces as she waits for Chimney to get home from work. (Let's call it what it is; a rambly, plotless fic of Maddie thinking about Chimney.) Can follow on from my other fic "Quiet".
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Moments [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	your hand on my back in a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392314) by [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy). 



_Your hand on my back in a crowded parking lot_

Maddie smiled at her phone, at the text she'd just sent. She was waiting for Chimney to read it; to reply.

It was odd. Being with Doug had meant that going out in public was akin to torture. She had to perform, she had to pretend. She had to make believe that everything between them was perfect, or pay the price. Feeling his hands on her body had made her freeze, had made her blood run cold. Feeling his hand on her back had made her want to flinch away from his touch, but never daring to move away from it. Feeling him close to her, seeing him move into possessive mode, had never made her feel safe, or loved. Far from it., in fact.

But being with Chimney was an entirely different experience. She loved his hand on the small of her back, she loved when she saw in his very rare claiming mode. She still relished the memory of going to a mall, and it got a little too crowded for comfort. Chimney had been right there with her, hand lightly resting on the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd, sensitive to her every move. He had just been there; he hadn't been controlling, he hadn't been dominating.

He had been protective, shielding her body from the jostling crowd as much as he could.

She remembered early days of dating; truly, she remembered before she was even able to call it dating. She remembered the first time she'd taken his hand; she'd excused it because they'd been out with Buck, it was a very crowded street, and they were crossing together. She hadn't wanted to lose them; she'd been close to feeling overwhelmed. She had reached for Buck's hand but he had already stepped out without realizing she was there; and then Chimney was at her side. "Come on," he'd smiled. "I got you."

She'd slid her hand into his, hesitant. She'd dropped it the instant they reached the other side, but the memory had lingered, hot in her mind.

She'd wanted to pick it up again. She'd wanted to twine their fingers together. Her cheeks had reddened. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about touching him again. The tension in the air had been suffocating, and her intense sexual attraction towards him was at an all time high.

Yet still, she had held back. They'd gone to to a bar to escape the crowds and the heat. She'd had a glass of wine, and they'd ended up Ubering back since it was too far to walk; maybe they'd had a little too much to drink.

Buck had stayed at the bar; Eddie and Hen were coming to join him. Maddie was ready to leave, and Chimney had pushed his chair out, announcing his intention to go too.

She wasn't naive; she knew that he'd offered solely to keep her company.

She sat on the couch, lost in memories of that day.

She remembered the feel of her wine glass as she'd finished the cabernet; she didn't usually drink red wine, but she'd had a moment.

She remembered Chimney just next to her as they waited for the Uber. She remembered sitting in the back seat together, just a little tipsy. She remembered being just a little more vibrant than she usually was. And she remembered the smile on his face. She remembered how hard it had been to not kiss him. She remembered wanting to take his hands in hers again, feel the creases. She remembered every moment, every look, every time that Chimney had smiled at her.

She had invited him inside, and he'd hesitated, but then they both got out of the car. Maddie unlocked the door, and they'd walked inside. The apartment suddenly felt too small.

She'd gone to get another bottle of wine, since she was too nervous to not have something in her hands. She'd struggled to open it, hands fumbling because of how high she was on Chimney's presence. He'd come into the kitchen to see what the delay was, and he'd gently taken the bottle from her, and popped the cork out with ease.

She'd stared at him, utterly transfixed. She couldn't remember a single time she'd felt like this about Doug; that relationship, even early on before everything happened, had been rushed, had been overly physical very early on.

She'd never shared this type of quiet moment, this kind of feeling of sexual tension. Her hand had brushed his as she'd taken the wine bottle, and it had been another electric moment, another moment that she'd lingered over in those long winter months before she'd decided to divorce Doug, and everything else had happened. Another moment in those long winter months before the end of innocence, when her entire life had fallen apart yet again.

She sat on the couch, coming back to the present day at the sound of her phone humming. Chimney had texted back .

_As much as you love me to touch you, I think I must love touching you more_

She grinned, licked her lips, and picked up her phone to text him again, resting it on her pregnant belly. She couldn't wait for Chimney to get off work and come home to her.

She lost herself in memories again, even sweeter this time. Her mind wandered to the first time she'd kissed him, really kissed him, in the fire station at the beginning of May. She remembered going to his apartment that night, after all the celebrations, and sitting on his couch making out for hours before they'd finally gone to bed...gone to bed and just slept.

She remembered their first time, a night that had been full of electric passion, a night that had only further cemented the fact that she never wanted to be parted from him. She wanted him, she wanted Howie Han forever and ever. She wanted to always be able to wake up, and see him in bed next to her. She wanted the late nights, waiting for him to come home, only to drift off. She wanted to wake up at two a.m. at the end of his shift to him kissing her hello. She wanted the sleepy middle of the night kissing that inevitably happened then, whether she had work in the morning or not. She wanted all of it, she wanted to build a life with him.

The ring on her finger sparkled, and she let another smile spread. It was time for forever to begin. She was ready.


End file.
